Episode 8286 (15th October 2018)
Sarah heads off into theatre for her heart transplant. Elsewhere, Paddy and Chas start to plan Grace's funeral. Also, Graham tells Noah that Joe won't be coming back. Plot Paddy lights a candle in the church for Grace. At the hospital, Cain, Charity, and Moira discuss Debbie being up in court. They agree not to mention it to Sarah. Graham looks up James Francis Tate online but quickly closes it when Priya arrives for work. Graham informs Priya that Kim is back in prison so she reports to him now. Priya inquires where Joe went. Graham doesn't answer. In the café, Diane catches Victoria searching for Adam on a missing person website. Diane fears Victoria will end up hurt so asks her to drop it. Graham goes around Home Farm putting Joe's belongings in a bin bag. He goes to place Joe's chess set in there too but can't. He looks at his phone and considers listening to a voicemail but decides against it. Charity, Moira and Ross sit at Sarah's bedside and try to pretend nothing is wrong but Sarah knows there's something going on. Ross and Moira head into the corridor where in hushed tones, Moira tells Ross that Debbie has been charged. Faith appears with the news that Debbie has been refused bail. Aaron and Robert can't believe all they've missed whilst they've been on honeymoon. Chas wants to see all of their holiday snaps but Paddy believes they should start planning Grace's funeral. Sarah is devastated that Debbie has been denied bail as she won't be able to visit her mum. Charity reminds Sarah that when she went to Prague for her proton beam therapy, she was away from Debbie for six weeks plus she's got her, Cain, Moira, and Faith and they're all going to be there for her. When Noah heads to Home Farm to collect the rest of his belongings, he's angered to see the bin bags full of Joe's belongings. The Transplant Co-ordinator appears and informs Sarah and the Dingles that they've found a suitable heart so they want to go ahead with the transplant. Sarah doesn't think she can do it without Debbie. Graham tells Noah that he doesn't think Joe will be coming back but Noah is convinced Joe will text him when he gets settled somewhere. Noah begs Graham to call Joe but Graham tells Noah he needs to face that Joe is gone. Graham comforts Noah and tells him he's sorry. Chas doesn't want to think about planning Grace's funeral. Paddy reminds Chas she wanted to wait until after the wedding so Aaron and Robert could have their day but it's Grace's turn now. Chas knows Paddy is right. Sarah is desperate to see Debbie before the transplant operation. Moira can see something is up with Cain but assumes it's because of Debbie. She reminds Cain he needs to be here for Sarah now so orders him to stop beating himself up over Debbie. Debbie arrives at the hospital with a prison guard much to Sarah's delight. Maya approaches Noah in the café and suggests going to school can help by giving him some normality. She tells him if things get too much, he could see the school counsellor or talk to her. Diane mentions to Aaron and Robert that Victoria is looking for Adam so Robert approaches Victoria and reminds her if Adam comes back, he'll go to prison. Victoria states she doesn't want Adam to come back, she'll fly out to see him. As he sits on the stairs, Graham finally listens to the voicemail. It's from Joe. Joe tells Graham he loves him and that he'd always wished for a dad like him then tells Graham he's his family and he can't imagine a life without him. Victoria breaks into the cabin at the scrapyard and goes through haulage documents hoping to find a clue to Adam's whereabouts. Sarah asks Debbie if she'll be there when she wakes up. Debbie can't promise that but promises to try to come back tomorrow. Sarah hopes that by the time she is able to leave the hospital, Debbie will be out of prison and they can go home at the same time. The mother and daughter say an emotional goodbye then Sarah is wheeled off into the operating theatre... Cast Regular cast *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Chas Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous (voice only) Guest cast *Transplant Co-ordinator - Claire Hackett *Mr Jefford - Nicholas Asbury Locations *St. Mary's Church - Nave *Farrers Barn - Front garden *Main Street *Hotten General Hospital - Corridors and Sarah's room *Home Farm - Kitchen, entrance hallway and living room *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Backroom *Holey Scrap - Port-a-kabin Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes